The above-identified parent patent application provides a computerized system and method to leverage a point-of-sale transaction to beneficially share consumer information with entities other than the merchant and consumer. As recognized herein, it is desirable to obtain consumer consent for such information sharing and to do so in a fast, convenient way that is not cumbersome for the consumer or the merchant. As further recognized herein, many consumers might prefer that privacy concerns related to information sharing are addressed and protected by their financial institution as opposed to the point of sale merchant. The present invention further understands, however, that a financial institution such as a credit card issuer bank typically has its own unique privacy policy, and that this can present challenges in exchanging privacy notices between bank and consumer at point of sale in real time.